


sweet touch

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anal Fingering, Begging, Coming Untouched, Intoxication, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his time as a bodyguard, there were many instances where Erik cursed his life choices and wondered how he ended up in the situations that he did. </p><p>It’s a thought that Erik can’t help but think about when late on a Friday night, he finds himself holding his intoxicated client in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free kink square of my card for [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/).

In his time as a bodyguard, there were many instances where Erik cursed his life choices and wondered how he ended up in the situations that he did. 

It’s a thought that Erik can’t help but think about when late on a Friday night, he finds himself holding his intoxicated client in his arms. 

This wouldn’t ordinarily be a problem; Erik’s dealt with his fair share of young, rich clients, too stubborn to know what’s good for them. The only thing different about this situation is that his client is naked, hard, and begging for Erik’s fingers. 

The thing is, Erik thought his current client would be easy to deal with. Charles Xavier was renown as the young genius who was on his way to graduate at Harvard, years younger than the rest of his class. He mainly kept to himself, immersed in his work, and most of his contact was with his adopted sister, Raven. As the only son to Sharon Xavier, who offered the job to Erik after Charles’ old bodyguard moved away, Erik expected him to be an easy client.

This, however, was not what Erik was expecting.

Charles’ fingers grip tighter to the material of Erik’s collared shirt. “Please, Erik,” Charles says, his eyes glassy and his lips wet. “Help me.”

Erik tries to keep him at an arm’s length away, his hands holding Charles’ arms firmly enough that there’ll probably still be finger marks in the morning. 

There’s never been a question of whether Erik has found Charles attractive. It was something Erik noticed the first time he saw Charles, when Erik found the full force of Charles’ attention upon him. It was something that Charles’ sister eventually noticed, when Erik couldn’t stop himself from stealing glances. It was even something that Charles, himself, noticed. 

But it was never something that Erik would’ve acted upon, no matter the rage he felt on the rare occasion Charles went to a club and left with someone else. 

Charles leans his forehead against Erik’s shoulder, his short breaths warming Erik’s skin. “It hurts,” he says. “Please.”

The rage Erik was accustomed to had simmered beneath his skin, when he saw Charles talking to a young man earlier that night. Raven had coerced the two of them into going to a house party, despite Erik’s disapproval. The man looked college aged, and Erik recognised the smile Charles gave him when he flirted back. It was no surprise when they went together to find some privacy. Erik followed them upstairs and watched as they went into a secluded room at the end of the hall where it was quiet, but stayed back. 

(He’d stayed too close one time. Hearing what Charles sounds like was ingrained into his mind. When he went home, he pulled frantically at this cock, with Charles’ moans and whimpers replaying in his head, and then spent the rest of the night feeling guilty.)

The surprise came when the buzzer in his pocket beeped. It was a last resort method for Charles to contact Erik, and it had Erik running towards the door and slamming it open. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins and when he saw Charles, naked and half dazed pushing at the man on top of him to get away, he acted on his first instincts. 

The first punch felt sweet. “What did you give him?” Erik asked, grabbing the young man by the clothes and shaking him. He looked terrified out of his mind, but Erik paid no attention to that. “Answer me.”

The man tried to get away. “It’s harmless,” he said, his voice shaking. “It just makes everything feel better. It’ll wear off in an hour or two.”

Erik was seeing red, and was about to disregard his better judgement when he heard Charles make a hurt sound on the bed. “Get away from here,” Erik said, threateningly. The man took off, not even taking his clothes with him. Erik would deal with him later. Charles was his priority. 

Closer up, Charles was flushed all the way down his chest. He was still hard. Erik felt like he was violating him by just looking at him. “He’s gone now,” Erik said. “I’ll get you home.”

He went to pick up a shirt to hand to Charles when he saw that the door was still open in the other man’s haste to escape. He went to close it to give Charles some privacy when he heard a shuffling from the bed. He turned and found himself being crowded against the door, with Charles pressed against his front.

“Erik,” Charles said, slurring, “it feels so hot.”

Erik could feel the hard length of Charles’ dick against his thigh. He gripped Charles’ arm to push him away. “I know,” he said, slowly. “We’ll get you dressed and then to somewhere cold.”

“No,” Charles said, sounding choked up, “it feels hot _inside_.”

Erik was about to ask what Charles meant when he followed the movement of Charles’ arm and saw that he had two fingers pressed inside of himself, moving in and out. Erik swallowed.

“I think he did something. It feels weird.” The fact that Charles sounded like he was close to crying did nothing for Erik’s growing erection. “Please, Erik. All my skin feels hot. Can you check for me?”

It took all of Erik’s willpower not to push Charles onto the bed and do as he asked. “No, Charles.” Erik said, trying to get Charles to give him some room. “We’ll get you checked when you’re home.”

It didn’t work. Which is how Erik found himself still pressed against the door, and contemplating all his life’s choices.

“Erik, please, just check,” Charles says, and the plea in his voice is not something that Erik will ever forget in his entire existence.

Charles takes his fingers out and grabs one of Erik’s hands that are holding onto his shoulder. Erik watches like it’s an out of body experience as Charles leads his hand towards his asshole. The first touch of Erik’s fingertips to Charles’ loosened hole has both of them moaning simultaneously. 

“Please,” Charles says, “keep going.”

At this, Erik loses it. He uses the other hand that was gripping Charles’ other shoulder and wraps it around his shoulders, pulling Charles towards himself. Erik traces the rim of Charles’ hole lightly with his fingertips. It still feels wet with lube, eager to accept his fingers. “What did you want me to check?” he asks.

“It’s so hot,” Charles says, stuttering as Erik continues his movements. “He ha— had his fingers in me. I don’t know why it feels so hot.”

“It’s the drug he gave you,” Erik says, murmuring into Charles’ hair. “That’s why you feel hot. I don’t need to check.”

Charles whimpers. “Can you? I trust you.”

“What is it that you want me to do?” Erik asks. He’s enjoying hearing Charles beg far too much. 

“Please,” Charles says, “I need your fingers.”

He inserts the first finger slowly, and the warmth and tightness almost has him coming in his pants.

“Everything feels normal,” Erik says.

“Check with more,” Charles says panting. Erik doesn’t think he realises but Charles’ moving his hips, fucking himself on Erik’s finger. Erik eases another finger in and stays still, watching Charles do all the work. He looks so desperate; Erik can’t help but tease him.

“It seems fine. Should I take my fingers out?”

The reaction is so visceral. Charles screams, “No!” and grabs Erik’s arm, pushing so that Erik’s fingers press in deeper. Erik watches as Charles’ body shudders.

Erik adds a third finger and pumps them in and out, watching as Charles moans wantonly. He wonders if Charles can come from this alone.

He finds out when he tries to add in a fourth finger and Charles gasps, right before coming all over the both of them, cock untouched.

Erik groans. He uses his free hand and takes his cock out, pumping quickly. His fingers are still in Charles and he wonders what it would be like to sink his cock into that tight heat. 

Charles watches with a heated interest as Erik continues to jerk off. Erik thrusts his fingers in and out of Charles hole a few times, and his whine is enough to put him over the edge. He comes hard, panting heavily.

The two of them lean against the wall. Erik looks down at Charles and sees him looking up smiling dopily at Erik, still fucked up.

Everything starts to sink in. 

Suddenly Charles looks so young and debauched and Erik feels his shame start to creep in. 

He untangles the both of them, grabs some tissue off the nightstand and wipes them down. He helps Charles dress and tries to make the both of them look presentable. Charles follows along easily enough.

“Come on,” Erik says, putting Charles’ arm around his shoulders to help him carry his weight. “I’ll get you home.”

They walk back into the party. It’s still in full swing, untouched by the events that happened in that room. They spot Raven and head home.

The shame doesn’t leave him.


End file.
